pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pokémon Sun and Moon
Pokémon Sun and Pokémon Moon are the first pair of games of Generation VII. Blurb Welcome to the World of Pokémon! Are you ready to become a Pokémon trainer? Trade and battle with friends all over the world! Train your Pokémon for battle! Discover and fill your Pokédex. Care for your Pokémon and help them grow. Adventure awaits in the Alola Region! Features *The Poké Finder, Festival Plaza, Battle Royale, and PokéPelago are added. *Both games are twelve hours apart; Pokémon Sun is at day, while Pokémon Moon is at evening. *Pokémon-Amie has been updated to Pokémon Refresh. *The Pokédex is now possessed by a Rotom. *The player character can face trials, with include guide by Trial Captains and battles with the Kahuna Leaders. *The Alola criminal organization is Team Skull. Gameplay The adventure starts in the Alola region, filled with beaches, tropical trees and water. There are a load of new features: Z-Moves, Z-Crystals, Alolan forms of Pokémon of previous generations, The Rite of the Island Challenge, Hyper Training, and Poké Ride! Pokémon Starter Pokémon *Rowlet - Grass/Flying-type Pokémon which evolves into Dartrix and then into Decidueye, gaining the secondary Ghost type, replacing the Flying type. *Litten - Fire-type Pokémon which evolves into Torracat and then into Incineroar, gaining the secondary Dark type. *Popplio - Water-type Pokémon which evolves into Brionne and then into Primarina, gaining the secondary Fairy type. Legendary and Mythical Pokémon *Cosmog - Psychic-type Pokémon *Cosmoem - Psychic-type Pokémon *Solgaleo - Psychic/Steel-type Sun Legendary Pokémon *Lunala - Psychic/Ghost-type Moon Legendary Pokémon *Necrozma - Psychic-type Pokemon *Type: Null - Normal-type Pokémon *Silvally - Normal-type Pokémon *Magearna - Steel/Fairy-type Mythical Pokémon *Marshadow - Fighting/Ghost-type Mythical Pokémon *Tapu Koko - Electric/Fairy-type Pokémon *Tapu Lele - Psychic/Fairy-type Pokémon *Tapu Bulu - Grass/Fairy-type Pokémon *Tapu Fini - Water/Fairy-type Pokémon Other new Pokémon *Pikipek - Normal/Flying-type Pokémon *Trumbeak - Normal/Flying-type Pokémon *Toucannon - Normal/flying-type Pokémon *Yungoos - Normal-type Pokémon *Gumshoos - Normal-type Pokémon *Grubbin - Bug-type Pokémon *Charjabug - Bug/Electric-type Pokémon *Vikavolt - Bug/Electric-type Pokémon *Crabrawler - Fighting-type Pokémon *Crabominable - Fighting/Ice-type Pokémon *Oricorio (Baile) - Fire/Flying-type Pokémon *Oricorio (Pom Pom) - Electric/Flying-type Pokémon *Oricorio (Pa'u) - Psychic/Flying-type Pokémon *Oricorio (Sensu) - Ghost/Flying-type Pokémon *Cutiefly - Bug/Fairy-type Pokémon *Ribombee - Bug/Fairy-type Pokémon *Rockruff - Rock-type Pokémon *Lycanroc - Rock-type Pokémon *Wishiwashi (Solo Form) - Water-type Pokémon *Wishiwashi (School Form) - Water-type Pokémon *Mareanie - Poison/Water-type Pokémon *Toxapex - Poison/Water-type Pokémon *Mudbray - Ground-type Pokémon *Mudsdale - Ground-type Pokémon *Dewpider - Water/Bug-type Pokémon *Araquanid - Water/Bug-type Pokémon *Fomantis - Grass-type Pokémon *Lurantis - Grass-type Pokémon *Morelull - Grass/Fairy-type Pokémon *Shiinotic - Grass/Fairy-type Pokémon *Salandit - Poison/Fire-type Pokémon *Salazzle - Poison/Fire-type Pokémon *Stufful - Normal/Fighting-type Pokémon *Bewear - Normal/Fighting-type Pokémon *Bounsweet - Grass-type Pokémon *Steenee - Grass-type Pokémon *Tsareena - Grass-type Pokémon *Comfey - Fairy-type Pokémon *Oranguru - Normal/Psychic-type Pokémon *Passimian - Fighting-type Pokémon *Wimpod - Bug/Water-type Pokémon *Golisopod - Bug/Water-type Pokémon *Sandygast - Ghost/Ground-type Pokémon *Palossand - Ghost/Ground-type Pokémon *Pyukumuku - Water-type Pokémon *Minior - Rock/Flying-type Pokémon *Komala - Normal-type Pokémon *Turtonator - Fire/Dragon-type Pokémon *Togedemaru - Electric/Steel-type Pokémon *Mimikyu - Ghost/Fairy-type Pokémon *Bruxish - Water/Psychic-type Pokémon *Drampa - Normal/Dragon-type Pokémon *Dhelmise - Ghost/Grass-type Pokémon *Jangmo-o - Dragon-type Pokémon *Hakamo-o - Dragon/Fighting-type Pokémon *Kommo-o - Dragon/Fighting-type Pokémon Alolan forms Alolan forms are a brand new addition to the series. Alolan forms are Pokémon from previous generations that went through several changes due to the climate of Alola. These changes include the Pokémon's type, height, and weight. So far, they all only seem to be from Generation I. List of Alolan forms *Rattata - Dark/Normal-type Pokémon *Raticate - Dark/Normal-type Pokémon *Raichu - Electric/Psychic-type Pokémon *Sandshrew - Ice/Steel-type Pokémon *Sandslash - Ice/Steel-type Pokémon *Vulpix - Ice-type Pokémon *Ninetales - Ice/Fairy-type Pokémon *Diglett - Ground/Steel-type Pokémon *Dugtrio - Ground/Steel-type Pokémon *Meowth - Dark-type Pokémon *Persian - Dark-type Pokémon *Geodude - Rock/Electric-type Pokémon *Graveler - Rock/Electric-type Pokémon *Golem - Rock/Electric-type Pokémon *Grimer - Poison/Dark-type Pokémon *Muk - Poison/Dark-type Pokémon *Exeggutor - Grass/Dragon-type Pokémon *Marowak - Fire/Ghost-type Pokémon Ultra Beasts Ultra Beasts are certain Pokémon that come from an alternate universe, Ultra Space. The Aether Foundation created "Type: Full" to exterminate the beasts, which failed, then naming Type: Null". List of ultra beasts *Nihilego - Rock/Poison-type *Buzzwole - Bug/Fighting-type *Pheromosa - Bug/Fighting-type *Xurkitree - Electric-type *Celesteela - Steel/Flying-type *Kartana - Grass/Steel-type *Guzzlord - Dark/Dragon-type New Forms *Ash-Greninja - Water/Dark-type Pokémon *Zygarde Core *Zygarde Cell *Zygarde 10% Forme - Dragon/Ground-type Pokémon *Zygarde 100% Forme - Dragon/Ground-type Pokémon Version Exclusive Sun Moon Trivia *The graphics of this game are no longer chibi. In fact, the characters look taller and more realistic. *Starting from these games, HMs are turned into Poké Ride, they are also used as actual moves as well! *The bases that used to appear in battle from previous games are now removed. *This is the first Pokémon game that doesn't feature gyms. *Solgaleo and Lunala are the first legendary Pokémon to have devolved forms. **They're also the first legendary Pokémon to be owned by another character before letting the player character catch it, originally belonging to Lusamine before taken by Lillie. *The shaking grass feature has returned. *Every time a Pokémon is caught or evolves, the Pokédex will register it automatically. Gallery Category:Generation VII Category:Pokémon Games Category:Nintendo 3DS games